iGet What?
by ThatGirl19
Summary: They thought it was all a joke. In one second though, the lives of Sam and Freddie will be shoved together in a way that they never imagined. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"In 5…4…3…2..." Freddie pointed at Sam and Carly.

"I'm Carly! And I'm a pepperoni pizza! And this be iCarly!" The 2 girls yell out while dancing around in front of the camera.

"Ya know Carls, a pepperoni pizza sounds good, we should get that for lunch…" Sam stated getting lost in her thoughts.

"Ugh! Sammm! Cut." Carly sighed laughing at her friend.

"You can't just make lunch orders in the middle of iCarly." Freddie stopped and rolled his eyes, walking over to stop recording the pre-tape.

"Hey! My stomach is my mind when I'm hungry. Plus, this is only practice." Sam said, as her stomach growled loudly.

"Fine. But let's run at least one more scene before lunch…"Carly grabbed the colorful notecards off the table while Sam grabbed her water bottle and took a swig of it. "Let's do the run-through for the fake wedding. You know the one where Gibby comes out and throws guacamole during your wedding, but you keep going even though it is clearly annoying you."

Sam groaned and set her water bottle down while Freddie quietly walked over and started to set the camera on the tripod. The blonde walked over to the middle of the studio. "But Gibby isn't even here! How can we do the sketch?" She was doing anything to get out of being near Freddie. After the incident at the pear store, they hadn't really been on speaking terms except when he yelled at her for messing up rehearsal and she just wanted to get away from him.

"We can practice the marriage part and just add the guacamole later. Plus, Jeff just showed up to practice it so let's just do it." Carly was talking about the guy they hired online, who claimed he was good for marriages. Pretend ones that is, he was an actor.

Freddie remained silent through all of this. He was pissed at himself for having said that stuff to Sam and it bugged him that he could just explode like that. However, he had too much pride to apologize. He just kept pretending that the camera wasn't fitting on the tripod so he was "fixing it" when in reality he just couldn't stand the steaming glare he would get from Sam if he tried to get involved.

Jeff came off the elevator a few minutes later and set his suitcase down on the roof of the car. He was a short man, about 5 ft, and was rather large. He had no hair and glasses. He looked a tad…shiny. "Wow dude, you came prepared." Sam stated, her voice raising a bit just because she realized in less than 10 seconds she would be staring at the eyes that at one point made her melt, and now only made her want to vomit.

"I come prepared for this stuff. It's important. Oh! I see you guys are going to video tape it…so who's the lucky couple?" Jeff smiled, pulling out his papers and grabbing a bible and walking over to them. Carly grabbed Freddie and led him over to face Sam. His eyes angled toward the floor and he could feel Sam's steely glare on him.

"That's them!" Carly said, laughing. She figured he was joking around and all, so she joked back.

"Let's get started then!" He stated. Carly pulled out two long candles and a large, fat candle and set them on the table right in front of Sam and Freddie. They wanted to make this as real as possible, to make it funnier.

Jeff cleared his throat and looked at the blonde and the brunette. Can you guys sign these papers real quick? "Sure thing," Sam said walking quickly away from Freddie and signing her name in all the places she was told to. Then Freddie came over and she threw the pen at him and walked away. Freddie started to question what it was, but Sam groaned loudly and since he felt bad already, he just signed the papers. He turned and walked back over to Sam, followed by Jeff.

"Would the couple please take hands and look at each other in the eyes? I mean, if you love each other, then that's what you should do." Carly laughed, because once again, she thought he was only kidding. Sam continued glaring at Freddie as he slowly brought his head up. His brown eyes snapped onto her blue eyes. Normally they are dancing from her laughing at something, like his pain. However, now they were hard as can be, just looking disgusted by him but never leaving his eye contact.

She, however, was the first to grab his hand. She reached down and grabbed his right hand with her left hand muttering between gritted teeth "Give me your hand you nub so we can get this over with". Freddie honestly felt the urge to run away. He couldn't do this. He couldn't hold hands with the girl he just pissed off so bad, and feel ok about it. But he couldn't leave. He was stuck. She was gripping his hand, and he swore it was gonna break if he tried to leave. So he did the only thing he could do. He swallowed deep and grabbed her other hand with his.

Jeff looked happier than ever, not even slightly noticing the tension. Sam and Freddie were looking deep into each other's eyes, or at least, it looked like it. They ran through all the lines, and even did the candle lighting ceremony. During the ceremony, when they lit the big candle, Sam's heart jumped. She had thought about what it would be like to marry one day and she suddenly got scared and shook, which caused her to hit Freddie's arm as she was putting the candle back down.

"Alright," announced Jeff as they walked back to them. "I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Sam growled and looked at Carly. She was smiling the whole time, and motioned for her to just, get it over with. Sam leaned in and so did Freddie. There was a small peck on the lips that made Sam suddenly unhinge and want more, but she pulled back and away from Freddie.

"I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Uhm…" he looked at the paper sitting on the car top still. "Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Benson!"

Carly grinned and laughed. "Great you guys, I know that was a bit weird but now that we practiced it we should be good when Gibby is here with the Guacamole."

Jeff looked confused. "Wait, this wasn't the real thing?"

Carly giggled. "No! Remember, I messaged you that we had practice today."

Jeff got even more confused. "Practice, practice for what? Something must be mixed up. This WAS a real wedding right? It was a small private wedding, wasn't it?"

Carly's smile suddenly turned down and her forehead crinkled. "What? No…you said you were an actor on your advertisement…you said you could pretend to be a judge/priest for our web show."

Sam and Freddie looked at the man suddenly panicked.

"WHAT THE CHIZ IS GOING ON DUDE?" Sam yelled, jumping at the man.

Freddie automatically went to grab her arm. "Sam, Calm down!" Sam glared at him and he let go immediately. "But seriously, what IS going on?" Freddie asked the man calmly, once Sam backed up.

Jeff looked back and forth between Sam and Freddie.

"Well, you must have mixed me up for someone I'm not. I'm not an actor. I am a judge."

A whimpering noise suddenly escaped Sam's mouth and Carly's mouth dropped. Freddie's eyes got extremely wide.

Carly suddenly breathed deep. "Hold on for ONE MOMENT". She ran to the glass iCarly door and opened it. She then yelled as loud as she ever had before. "SPENCERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW…" She turned to walk away when she heard Spencer whining from downstairs. She heard a creak…and what seemed like forever heard another creak….from the steps. Spencer was being slow. Carly rolled her eyes and walked back to the door. "THERE IS A BOY UP HERE AND HE TRIED TO KISS ME!" She yelled.

The creaks suddenly went from slow to a "WHAT?" and loud thundering steps up the stairs. Seconds later Spencer was there ready to kill.

"Spencer call down, I lied." Carly calmed said, walking back into the studio.

"NOT COOL. Anyways, what's the dealio?" Spencer exclaimed, quickly returning to normal, or as normal as Spencer could be.

"We have a problem. This guy, well, we thought he was an actor but it turns out he isn't." Carly exclaimed.

"Why is that a problem? I mean besides bad acting-" Carly interrupted him a tad louder and a bit more panicked.

"He was supposed to pretend to marry Sam and Freddie for a sketch and we just ran through it and now he claims he is the real deal!"

Spencer looked shocked for a split second than got that 'I know how to fix this' look on his face.

"First off, baby sister, take a breath. Second off, unless they signed a marriage license and exchanged rings, they aren't legally married."

Sam suddenly calmed down a bit. "Well, we exchanged rings but I don't recall signing a marriage agreement."

Suddenly Freddie's tension went down too. "Yeah, we didn't sign a marriage agreement so we're fine."

Jeff cleared his throat then, making everyone jump and look at him. "I hate to say this, but, that paper you signed before the "marriage" was a marriage license. And you are both 18, therefore, you are legally married."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, but I wish I did!_

_Enjoy Chapter Two, and keep letting me know what you think!_

* * *

The atmosphere in the studio was so thick that it was overwhelming. The first person to speak was Sam.

"Oh, Chiz…"

The iCarly trio plus Spencer had been sitting on the floor for the past hour trying to figure out what they had just gotten themselves into. What went down with Jeff an hour earlier was not good at all.

"_I hate to say this, but, that paper you signed before the "marriage" was a marriage license. And you are both 18, therefore, you are legally married."_

_Spencer looked at Sam and Freddie. "Did you guys sign something?"_

_They look at each other for half a second before Sam jerked her head to look at Spencer._

_Sam spoke up. "Yeah-but I thought it was just some warrant of his or something."_

_"I didn't really think about it…" Freddie mumbled._

_Spencer walked over to the man. "I need to see they paper they signed. Now." He stated as he reached for the papers._

_Jeff stepped in front of him. "I am not legally allowed to show you those papers unless the couple says otherwise."_

_Sam snapped and yelled at the man. "Give him the papers!"_

_Jeff jumped and then quickly handed the papers to Spencer without a second thought. Spencer flipped through the papers, looking worried. As he read on, his face only crumpled more._

_He finally looked up after what seemed like hours in the thick silence. His face was far from promising. He looked from his baby sister to her two best friends and then looked down at the packet again. Finally he looked at Sam and Freddie and he could only muster one sentence. "Your moms are going to kill me."_

After that they sent Jeff home after collecting all the information they could from him, as well as a copy of the marriage license.

Ever since then they had been sitting in a circle around the packet which was laying on the floor in the middle of their circle.

Carly was sitting next to Spencer while Sam was sitting across from Freddie, refusing to look at him.

When she spoke for the first time in a while her voice was raspy, which even shocked her. "How did this happen?"

Carly jumped in next. "What are we going to do?"

Spencer looked over at Carly. "As far as I know you can't do much right now. Then again, I was only in law school for 3 days…so I'm sure I missed something."

Freddie couldn't stop staring at the packet. Those thin pieces of paper had just changed his whole life. The simple movement of a pen on paper had bonded him to the one person who hated his guts right now. He finally looked away from the life changing packet to glance at Sam just in time to see her turn her head away from his glance. She had been looking at him, probably glaring at him, but what he never knew was what Sam Puckett was thinking - or was it Sam Benson now?

He smiled and laughed a quiet laugh at the thought of the name - which earned him a glare from the blonde.

Spencer gave him a weird look. "I don't see what's so funny, Freddie! You're gonna have to tell your mom, and she will not only kill you, she'll kill me too! I'm supposed to be watching you and then you go and _get married_!"

Freddie frowned. "Spencer, I'm 18. I don't need to be watched…but yeah, my mom is going to kill me…I mean, she didn't like me dating Sam let alone - ya know."

Sam winced at the mention of them dating. Then suddenly anger washed over her. She jumped up and turned on Freddie instantly and started screaming at him. "You can't even get over that, _can you_? You hate everything about me, your mother hates everything about me, I get it, okay? You don't need to rub it in my face!" She then turned and ran out the room and down the stairs -Carly following behind, yelling for her.

Spencer sat silently looking at Freddie. "Dude. What did you do to make her so mad at you? I could feel the cold shoulder she was giving you when I walked in here."

Freddie looked up at Spencer and took a deep breath. "Well. You remember when I was working at the Pear Store? Sam managed to get a job there _and_ a promotion in the first, like, 2 weeks that I had been working there."

Spencer's forehead crinkled, meaning he was being serious and really paying attention. "That must have really made you mad."

Freddie scoffed and stood up to go mess with the laptop on his cart. "You have no idea! She walks into _my_ place of work, the place that I truly fit in and takes over like she knows what she's doing!" He got quiet during the next part, mumbling it. "So...I told her off in front of everyone…I managed to point out all the bad things about her that I have learned to look past…and I exploded and I already know it was the wrong thing to do."

Spencer stood up and walked towards Freddie. "Why don't you just apologize then?"

Freddie started to reply "Because I-"

Spencer cut him off. "Cause it sounds like she just wanted to impress you, or at least be close to you."

Freddie's face showed instant regret. Spencer walked out before Freddie could reply. At that point it didn't seem like much needed to be said anyway. Freddie hadn't even thought for a split second that she was just trying to be close to him. Then the words she had said echoed in his mind.

"_We dated for a while…"_

"_He's still in love with me, it's kind of sad…"_

They were still clear as day in his head. When he heard her say that he was too blinded by anger to reply, and when she said it, it had only enraged him more…and he knew why.

If only he had the courage to apologize and try to make it better.

He felt so stupid for not realizing that she probably did just want to be close to him…Because, well, when he got home he _had_ received that text from Carly…

Carly: _You know, Sam left her job today as soon as you got fired._

Freddie: _Why? I thought she was getting along so well with my boss._

Carly: _Don't tell her I told you this or she will kill me…_

Freddie: _Has she ever tried to kill you before?_

Carly: _I guess not…_

Freddie: _So tell me!_

Carly: _Ok. Well, after the incident she came over to my house just as you got home. She was extremely upset over the whole incident. She told me that she felt terrible that you had been treated that way and that she never meant to get you fired, even if that is in her nature._

Freddie: _Oh…wow…I didn't know that…_

Carly: _Yeah well, I think you need to go and try to make amends._

Freddie: _I have homework, I'll text you later._

That's how that conversation ended that night. He could have fixed everything right then and there. Unfortunately he was too prideful to try and fix anything.

In the mist of his thoughts he looked up to see that the light on the camera that was still on the tripod was flashing. He walked over and saw "Tape Full" on the screen. He hadn't even realized that he had never stopped recording. He turned off the camera and was taking it off the tripod when he dropped it on the ground accidentally. He had been so shaken up by everything it had just slipped from his hands. He reached down to grab the pieces of the camera when he saw the packet once again. He grabbed it and sat down just staring at it. He could only think of one thing at that moment. _"What the hell am I gonna do?"_

* * *

_Thanks so much for the reviews, and favorites, and story alerts!_

_I am glad you are liking my first fan fiction! _

_Go check out clarksonfan and her incredible stuff right here! She edited this story for me! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the love you guys I really appreciate it! And another thanks to ClarksonFan for editing this story for me!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, if I did it wouldn't be ending in November._

* * *

That night was a tough night for both Sam and Freddie.

Sam stayed up most of the night tossing and turning, thinking about what happened that day. Mostly she was thinking about the temper tantrum she threw. Normally she was pretty good at covering up her emotions, but it just wasn't the time or day for that. Hearing Freddie hit on Carly, and then lie when asked if he still liked her, and him just acting like a plain jerk towards her lately sent her over the edge. And the fact that some stupid pieces of paper could legally keep her "bound" to him was extremely disturbing. It made her feel fragile, so she broke.

When she finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep, she had a nightmare that she was a baby sitting there watching her parent's argue and fight, things turning drastically worse each second, that Melanie was off in her crib and that she had been forgotten there to see the whole thing go down. The nightmare was real, though-and that is why marriage scared her so much. She didn't want to end up like her mom, alone with children to take care of on her own because her husband walked out on her.

Freddie, on the other hand, was up for different reasons. He was staying up trying to find a way to get out of this "marriage." It wasn't what he or Sam wanted, he was sure. However, he was trying to come up with a few ways to break the contract other than divorce. And he didn't like the thought of being divorced at 18.

He didn't really like the thought of marriage at 18 either, though.

When he finally did get to sleep at around 4:30 AM, he dreamed of what it would be like to be married, with a family. However, the only thoughts taking over his dreams were of a blonde-haired girl, and a family where he was the husband, she the wife. Then the picture turned blurry. An ambulance appeared. He was suddenly staring at his mom, sitting there crying her eyes out. His Aunt Jennifer was comforting her and the red flashing lights got brighter until the picture was gone. Why would marriage ever be good if you are so attached to someone that your soul itself breaks if they leave you?

When Sam woke in the morning she walked into the kitchen and saw Melanie sitting at the coffee table sipping Orange Juice quietly.

"Melanie?" Sam questioned in disbelief of what she was seeing. Melanie turned around and saw her twin standing there looking shocked.

"Sam!" She jumped up with her usual energy and ran over and grabbed her into a hug, which Sam only halfheartedly gave back. "The boarding school is closed for the next 2 weeks for a vacation, so I came home to be with my sister! How are you?"

Sam took a deep breath and as she struggled out "fine," her voice cracked, causing her to wince and before she knew what was happening, a tear fell down her face. Melanie instantly looked worried.

"Oh Gosh, Sam, what's going on?" Melanie placed her hand on Sam's elbow, which Sam promptly jerked back from.

Just as Sam started to explain, she looked at her sister and a flashback hit her, hard.

Melanie kissed Freddie.

Melanie _kissed_ Freddie.

_Melanie_. _Kissed_. _Freddie_.

"Why don't you just go ask your little boyfriend? He seems to have cheated on you, but you can have him back." Sam once again exploded, but was deathly calm during the last statement. Melanie looked taken aback.

"Boyfriend-what? What boyfriend, Sam?"

"Freddie! You kissed him, you went on a date with him, you like him, right?" Sam was at the point of no return.

Melanie's forehead creased. "We dated once maybe 2 years ago! I haven't seen him since! He is not my boyfriend, Sam. But what do you mean he cheated?"

Sam smirked then, tears starting to flow. "He must have thought I was you, because he actually liked me for a while. I kissed him, then he kissed me, then we dated." Before Sam could continue, she noticed that Melanie's mouth was hanging open. She let out a string of 'aw's when Sam explained that he kissed her live on iCarly. But then it got to that night.

The night she hated remembering, but loved at the same time.

She walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, and Melanie followed with a look on her face showing her starvation for the next part of the story.

"Freddie and I got on the elevator - after hearing Carly talking - and well, let's just say we went in as a couple and came out two single people. Or so I thought." Sam's voice died out at the end. However Melanie knew something was up.

"You aren't telling me something. Something has you really worked up. That stuff is not enough to work someone up. What aren't you telling me, Sam?" She was getting really worried, starting to wonder what Sam and Freddie could have possibly done.

Sam sighed deeply, looking at her hands which were sitting in her lap. "I thought I would walk off that elevator and we would just pretend it never happened, that we never dated. I figured I would go home and it would end. But he thought otherwise." Melanie waited patiently as Sam took a very long pause before continuing. "As I walked away from the elevator I heard him say something to me. It made my heart skip a beat and it made my eyes start to water because I never thought I would hear it from any guy ever, especially him."

Melanie's eyes went wide. "What did he say?"

Sam looked down, then at Melanie, then back at her hands. "He told me he loved me."

Relief washed over Melanie's face, then she got extremely happy. "Oh my gosh, Sam, he said that? What did you say back?"

Sam smiled then, looking up at the ceiling. "I told him that I loved him, too."

Melanie smiled even bigger. "My twin is in love." She said, elongating the word 'love' in a cheery tone. "So wait, what's the problem, then?" She asked, suddenly turning confused.

Sam had wiped the tears and sleep from her eyes and stood up, looking at Melanie. "We still broke up. And don't ask why, I don't know why. But...well. We ended up taking our 'relationship' to a whole new level last night."

Melanie's eyes got wide like saucers. "You mean you guys-"

Sam realized how that came across. "No no no no. Not that."

"Oh, thank god." Melanie stated, calming down. "So what did you mean?"

Sam suddenly started breathing quick and shallow breathes, almost like she was having a panic attack. "Melanie. This is bad, this is so bad. What the hell am I going to do?"

Melanie stood up and faced Sam. "What happened, Sam." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She was demanding an answer.

Sam stayed silent. She had no idea how to tell her sister, the person who looked just like her, what happened. Even if it wasn't fully her fault, she didn't know how to get the words out.

Instead she just blurted it out like vomit. "Freddie and I are married!" She then pulled away from Melanie and started pacing.

"What?" Melanie shouted, panic covering every inch of her face. "Your joking, right? Sam, you're only 18! And if you broke up then why would you two suddenly decide this was a good idea?"

"It was an accident, Melanie!" Sam turned on her suddenly. "Just let me explain, okay?"

Melanie silently nodded her head, then Sam started to tell the story.

Freddie woke up at around noon. He didn't normally sleep that late because his mom always woke him up early. He stretched and got up, wondering why his mom hadn't woken him up. Walking out of his room and down the hall, he heard his mom in the kitchen making lunch.

He sat down at the table and smiled at his mom, who smiled down at him. "Hey mom."

"Hello, Freddie, sleep well?" She asked, once again turning to the eggplant casserole she was making for lunch.

"Yeah, I slept fine. Why didn't you wake me up, though? You normally worry if I'm not awake by ten." He chuckled a bit to himself.

"When I got home I heard you still on your computer, I assumed you were working on your senior paper so I didn't bother you. I decided since you had been working so hard, I would let you sleep in today." She glanced at him momentarily, then walked over to look in the stove.

"Thanks mom, I appreciate that." He said quietly, remembering now why he had been on the computer all night. He watched as his mom put the casserole in the oven and set the time. There was a long silence while she did that.

She then turned to look at him.

"Is everything alright, Freddikins? You seem upset." She used the nickname she had called him since he was seven-years-old.

"Mom, can you not call me that? I'm not a kid anymore." Then Freddie sighed, frustratingly running his hands through his hair. "But I wish I still was."

Mrs. Benson became extremely confused. "Freddie, you are still a child until you are married and have your own children."

"That's just it, mom." He mumbled.

"What are you talking about, Freddie?" Mrs. Benson became slightly panicked and walked over to the table Freddie was sitting at. "What do you mean, 'That's just it'?"

Freddie looked up at his mom, hurt in his eyes. "Can I ask you something about dad?"

His mom was taken aback by his question. Her voice got quiet as she sat down in the chair next to him. "Well, I suppose. What exactly do you want to know?"

"He died after running into that pole on his motorcycle, right?" He said quietly, but quickly.

Marissa looked down at her hands. "Yes," was her short response, yet it was full of emotion.

"What was it like, being married? Then losing it all in a split second?" Freddie was worried he was pushing it, but his mom didn't back away.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Being married is wonderful. I found the one person I can be with and be myself with at all times and know they still love me. You can fight all the time, but know deep down you will make up for it later. There is just a spark whenever you are with them." Then her face turned down and a tear fell down her face. "But having it pulled out from under you in a split second is honestly one of the worst feelings in the world. Everything that you were was in that person. That person being gone is like a part of you that is gone. You can't get that back." She paused to wipe the tears off her face and looked at Freddie. "But I don't want you to give up hope. I want you to marry the person who is right for you and not worry every second that you will lose them." The oven timer beeped, pulling Freddie's mom away from the conversation.

"Thanks mom. I love you." Freddie got up and walked away from the table, hearing his mom reply back with "I love you too, Freddikins." He smiled slightly at his nickname as he closed his bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! Sorry it has been awhile! I won't go into detail as to why I haven't updated until now, because you probably want to get straight to the story, so, ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly it wouldn't be ending in November and Seddie would be together. 3  
_

* * *

Sam hung out with her sister for most of the morning after telling her about the situation. She comforted her and then mentioned that she needed to go pick up their mom from the clinic. So that left Sam to fend for herself.

She ended up getting dressed and heading over to Carly's. It seemed only logical. She had run out pretty fast the day before because she honestly couldn't face her best friend, Carly Shay, otherwise known as perfection in a nut shell. Because honestly, she was the complete opposite of Carly and it made her feel like a failure. Carly got the guys, she got the good luck. All Sam got was a marriage with the guy who she thought loved her and then turned around and tried getting back with Carly. Apparently she isn't allowed to be happy, somehow.

All these thoughts were running through her head as she walked in the bright, hot sun to her friend's house. Once she entered the building she felt the relief of the air conditioning. Lewbert started yelling at her to get out of his lobby and something about his mother, but she ignored him and made her way to the elevator. Then, just as the elevator door was closing a hand reached out and stopped it.

In walked the last person she wanted to see. Her husband. It was hard to wrap her mind around that word, and it made her mentally shutter.

He saw Sam and hesitated, but stepped in anyway.

"Going to Carly's?" He said, trying to make small talk as the doors close, entrapping them.

"Don't. Just don't, Freddie. I'm not in the mood to talk to you, and just because some paper says we have to supposedly talk means nothing to me." Her tone was colder than ice.

Freddie couldn't take it anymore. He turned and looked at her, then reached over and hit the emergency switch, stopping the elevator.

"Why'd you do that, you nub?" Sam said, anger growing in her voice.

"Oh no, Puckett, don't play the anger card with me. I am sick and tired of it!" Freddie's face was turning red from anger. Even Sam backed up a bit. "You have done nothing but give me the cold shoulder ever since the pear store incident! Look, I'm sorry, okay?" He looked on the verge of crying, but held the tear back well.

Sam looked taken aback momentarily, then stepped forward right in Freddie's face. "You're Sorry? Sorry for publicly humiliating me? I thought you thought higher of me, Freddie, but I guess deep down you never could get past my history." She backed up and looked away from him.

"Sam! You humiliated me! You just walked in like it was your business, and showed me up!" Freddie was still being abrasive, but had pulled back a bit.

"You…you don't get it, do you? I wasn't trying to show you up! I was just…never mind! This conversation is over." She reached past Freddie and hit the button. They felt the jolt of the elevator moving once more. "And don't try talking to me again unless you are going to get over yourself. It is something you need to learn."

When the elevator came to a stop, she pushed past him and walked down the hallway. He followed slowly behind her. When she got to Carly's door she knocked for a split second, then opened it and slammed the door behind her. She finally let the tears spill out.

Freddie quietly came up to his door and opened it, walking in and closing the door quietly. He ran his fingers in his hair and slid down the door until he was sitting there, just staring at his couch. He held back his tears, but his anger took over. He grabbed his mom's favorite vase sitting by the door and chucked it at the floor, shattering it into a million pieces. He then put his forehead on his knees, hiding his face from the mess.

Carly wasn't downstairs, but when she heard her door slam, she ran from the iCarly studio down to her living room to see her blonde friend standing with her back to the door, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god, Sam…" She came down the last step, walking over to Sam and let her friend wrap herself around her shoulder. She cried into her shoulder as she rubbed circles on her back.

She pulled away and looked at Carly. "I can't do this. He is killing me, Carly. I want to tell him so bad. I need to tell him."

Carly's eyes went wide. "You can't do that, Sam. You don't know how he will react."

"Carly. He needs to know that I heard him talking to you. I heard him practically profess his love for you again." She said, practically crying again.

Carly's forehead crinkled. "Sam, he just asked if it was too late for me to love him. And obviously it is. I would never do that to you, plus I don't like him like that."

"That is close enough, Carls! He just, he doesn't care anymore. He wants nothing to do with me." She mumbled, walking out of Carly's reach and sitting on the couch. She looked up at Carly who was now lingering over her. She then whispered the next sentence "This needs to end." She looked down "I need to…we need a divorce lawyer." Her chin trembled, tears falling again.

Carly sat down next to Sam and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I know Sam. I have already been looking into it…there are several choices-" She was cut off by Sam moaning loudly and falling against the back of the couch and looking at the ceiling. The tears just wouldn't stop. Carly tried to keep talking, but the concern was showing on her face nonetheless. "We are going to have a lot of paper work to do…" she trailed off as she saw just how upset Sam was.

Her eyes closed, her mouth was clamped shut, and every few seconds you would hear her hold back a sob. "Carly, just stop, this is not something I want to talk about anymore, at least not right now."

"Sam, I know this is really difficult, but this needs to be done sooner rather than later. The longer we wait the harder it will be." Carly stood up and walked over to her computer and pulled up the most recent lawyer she was looking at. "This lawyer has years of practice. She really knows what she is doing. She could have it taken care of in a matter of weeks-" Carly turned and saw Sam curled in a ball, fast asleep on her couch. She walked over and put a blanket on her and walked back upstairs to the iCarly studio.

* * *

Freddie had just finished cleaning up the pieces of the vase when someone walked in. He panicked and looked up to see T-Bo walking in.

"Oh man, T-Bo, you seriously scared the crap out of me." He got up and threw the last of the vase in the trash and tied the bag up.

"Hey man, whatcha break?" He questioned, going to lounge on the couch.

"My mom's favorite vase." He stated while checking his hands to make sure he hadn't cut himself.

T-Bo jumped up. "Well-hey, I forgot I was going out for the night-I'll see ya later, Freddie." He ran out the door and slammed it before Freddie could even react.

Freddie simply rolled his eyes after a few moments. He walked to his room and went to change his shirt, he had got a tear in this one and if his mom came home that night and found it, he was toast.

He stripped his shirt and opened his closet. He reached in and grabbed a shirt, slipping it over his head. At that moment, something light fell from a shelf in his closet. He curiously picked it up off the floor and walked over to his desk, unraveling it.

It was his old picture of Carly. It used to hang in his closet door, until he started dating Sam. Even a bit before that he had decided it was a good idea to take it down. He had stopped having those sort of feelings for Carly.

Even now, he didn't feel that way. He looked over the poster, rolled it up, and just stared at it in his hand.

He then grabbed the roll in both of his hands and easily tore it in half. He threw it at the trash can and walked over and promptly fell back on his bed.

The tears finally fell.

Why was he so stupid? Why did he ever think his plan would work?

He saw Sam that day when they found out about Gibby's restaurant. He saw her standing in just ear shot of him and Carly and it came out of his mouth.

"Is it too late for you to love me?"

He saw the pain on her face instantly.

And when Sam confronted him about it he purposely lied - badly, at that - so she would be upset.

Then the other incidents, when he was being mean to her. But every time he was mean to keep his own heart from breaking in half because of the look on her face, the words kept echoing in his head.

"Maybe one day if you get a little more normal."

"Or if you get a little more abnormal."

Sam was being nicer to him, she figured it was her trying to be normal. Then he realized he was still being himself, and not like her.

He figured he had to be more like Sam, or she would slip away from him. So he started being mean to her.

Unfortunately all that had done was backfire on him…

She only hates him now.

They went from being friends, to enemies. It was almost like starting the cycle over again and he didn't want to do that.

How could he possibly tell her that he still loved her beyond belief?

He closed his eyes and before he knew what was happening he felt a weight on the edge of his bed.

He opened his eyes and looked over to see Sam lying next to him on her side, smiling at him.

Before he could comprehend anything, she was leaning in and he found himself leaning in too.

Just as her lips were about to touch his, Boom!

Freddie jolted up off the bed.

He had day dreamed the whole thing. Great.

He needed to fix this.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! _

_I bet you that the more reviews I get the faster I'll update! ;D  
_

_Haha ok, not really but reviews are nice anyway.  
_

_Love you guys.  
_

_:D  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie checked the clock on his phone. It was noon, so there was about seven or eight hours of daylight left. Maybe he couldn't try and fix things today, he could try to make the situation better, better in a way that at least he and Sam could be civil with each other. He looked around his bedroom and realized that crying on his bed and daydreaming about kissing her was not going to fix anything at all.

Then Freddie started to form an idea.

Reaching into the trashcan, Freddie pulled out the torn in half poster and then ran out of his room, heading over to the Shay's apartment.

Sam was jolted awake by a door slamming. She could see out of the corner of her eye who it was, and remained as still as possible, closing her eyes enough to where she could still see slightly.

Freddie noticed Sam sleeping and winced at the fact that he just slammed the door. He started tiptoeing to the stairs to head to the iCarly studio when Carly stopped him halfway.

"Freddie? What's up? Why did you slam the door? Oh no, did you wake up Sam?" She whispered all of the questions while pulling him into the kitchen.

"No, she still seems out of it…" he whispered, looking over the counter and getting mesmerized momentarily by the beauty of his...his wife sleeping on the couch.

Carly sighed, seeming relieved. "But why are you here? Didn't you know Sam would be here?"

"Yes, and that's _why _I'm here." He whispered with a small smile growing on his face.

Sam was still lying on the couch, pretending to be asleep and listening carefully.

"I brought this…I thought it would make Sam feel better." He handed the torn rolls of paper over to Carly.

"What is it-" she started to question.

"Just give it to my - to Sam when she wakes up." Freddie then started walking towards the door and paused by the couch.

Carly set the papers down and leaned on the counter, looking at her two best friends.

Freddie sat on the table and just smiled at Sam. He looked up and saw Carly staring, and then looked back at Sam as his eyes glazed over. "She never would let me stare at her and just take in her beauty while we were dating…but when she sleeps I can truly see it. I could just look at her for hours…she really is perfect." He whispers the last part.

Sam's heart started beating so fast that she was afraid he would be able to hear it. She also had to fight back a smile that was trying to creep its way on to her face.

_Wow…maybe he actually does care._

Freddie shook himself out of the daydream and stood up. "I'll see you later Carly. Don't forget to give that to Sam."

Carly nodded and he walked out the door. She smiled and ran upstairs to her room; she had some homework to finish.

Freddie just leaned on the wall in the hall. He thought he saw Sam's mouth twitch in there. She was always bad at feigning sleep…

Once silence took over the Shay apartment, Sam opened her eyes all the way and sat up, looking over at the counter where the two rolled up pieces of paper were. She got up and quickly made her way to them.

When she unrolled them and put them together she didn't feel anger. There was no point in anger anymore. She was just numb. The pain she should have felt was non-existent. Why would he give her a giant poster of Carly? Was he trying to say something? That jerk had lied to Carly about his feelings for her. Probably to get her off his back or something.

Suddenly the pain hit her in a red hot flash and she was practically on her knees from the pain.

She let out a scream so loud that anyone in the entire building at the time would have heard it. It was high pitched and blood curdling.

Freddie, still out in the hallway, jumped as he realized she must have seen it. But…why was she reacting that way?

He quickly went into his apartment, worried that he had just made things worse.

Carly jumped up and ran as fast as she could when she heard it. When she got downstairs she saw paper flying everywhere.

"You see this, Carly? You see what he gave me?" She held up the one piece still in full - Carly's face.

Carly mouth gaped. "Oh god…" was all she could get out.

Sam then ripped Carly's poster face in half, about ready to scream again. She then slammed her way out of the apartment and into the now empty hallway, running until she was out of the building. She just kept running, no clue where she was going.

What she hadn't seen was what was written at the bottom on the back of the poster.

"_Sam…I know you hate me right now, but I swear I don't like Carly anymore. I even tore up her poster to prove it…I only love you."_

Freddie was sitting on the floor in his living room, staring at the notes that Sam used to pass to him when they walked past each other in the school hallways. They always had the name of a place on it, or just a reminder that they were "doing an iCarly rehearsal after school that day". They always had an 'x' at the end of each note.

His mom walked in and saw him sitting there just staring at the notes.

"Freddie, are you alright, dear? You have been worrying me lately with this…this quietness." She hung her purse on the hook by the door and sat on the couch with him at her feet.

"I'm fine, mom…" was all he mumbled, still staring at the notes.

"I'm going to make you some tea…then we are going to talk about this." She stood and walked into the kitchen and a few seconds later Freddie heard a scream.

"Fredward Benson!" Freddie jumped at the yell of his name. His mom ran out of the kitchen. "What happened to my favorite vase?" Her eyes where wide and she was flinging her hands out in every direction.

He looked up at her and said with a straight face, and as calmly as he could muster "I got upset, so I threw it. It broke. Simple." He then began picking up the notes and stacking them up.

"You. Broke. My. Vase. On purpose?" His mother was starting to go red in the face. She then took a deep breath and calmed down before speaking again "What is going on with you? I need to know what is going on with my own son, the one who is now breaking my things out of anger, and just getting lost in the clouds for no reason!"

Freddie just finished stacking the papers up quietly and put them back in a folder he had. He then stood up and turned to his mom.

"I know I need to tell you, but it isn't exactly easy." Mrs. Benson walked over to her son and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know you can talk to me, Freddikins. About anything."

Freddie took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I would believe that if you hadn't tried to break up Sam and I and called her a demon the whole time."

"Does this have to do with that gutter girl? Did she hurt my baby?" She started checking his arms for bruises.

He pulled away "What? No! Stop it! MOM."

"I'm sorry, I'll listen." She stepped back and put her hands at her side.

"Mom. It _does _have to do with Sam…but she didn't hurt me. If anything I hurt her." He stated quietly.

"What do you-" Freddie looked at his mom with a pleading look. "Sorry, I'll stop talking."

Suddenly Freddie's chin trembled. "Sam and I…" was all he mumbled out.

His mom's eyes grew wide and it looked like she wanted to say something but she stayed quiet.

"Sam and I aren't dating…" he mumbled. His mom looked confused. "We're Married." He blurted out.

His mom looked to be on the verge of fainting. She went to scream and nothing came out. It was like a nightmare come to life. Her baby boy was gone. He went off and got himself married. To the one person who she hated the most. Did he not care?

Then a terrible thought popped in her head.

"Oh gosh, oh no. Freddie…." She walked to the couch and leaned on it to keep standing.

"Is she...is she pregnant, Freddie?" Was all she could muster out.

Freddie's eyes went wide. "No. No no no. She is _not_ pregnant. Sam and I haven't even done that!"

"Oh thank the Lord." She sat down on the edge of the couch. She then turned to him. "Then why, Freddie?"

"Let me explain mom." He walked over and explained it all out to his mom.

When he was finished she just let out a sigh. "Well, this can be fixed though! I can call a lawyer and have it annulled."

Freddie looked at his mom. "Annulled? As in…divorce."

"Almost. Only with an annulment you can just pretend it never happened. We can act as though this little incident never happened. Almost like wiping a bleep off the radar." She smiled.

Freddie stood up. "I am old enough to get married, I am old enough to deal with this myself, mom. I can handle it, but ya know, thanks for caring." The thanks dripped with sarcasm.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. He had a new text message.

**Melanie Puckett to Freddie Benson:** _Sam hasn't come home and I am really worried. I need you to help me find her! Soon!_

Freddie looked at his watch. It was nearly midnight.

"Oh man, Sam is missing! I need to find her!" He started running for the door.

"It's late, Freddiebear! They will find her! Go to bed!" His mother was still trying to hold her baby boy close to her.

"No mom! This is serious!" He ran out the door, slamming it behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long! I really appreciate you sticking with me and getting through this. **

**I'll try to update again soon.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Or Seddie.  
**

* * *

He spent most of the night walking around the park and nearby alleys as well as any restaurants and drive-throughs that tended to stay open all night.

His voice was growing weak from shouting her name over and over again. It was scratchy as he weakly yelled for her.

By the time the sun began creeping into the sky, blood-shot eyes searched desperately in any place they could.

Freddie began walking home soon after the sky turned an orange color. He had 12 missed calls from his mother, but he simply didn't care.

He couldn't find her, he had failed. Who knows where she could possibly be at that point? The worry and guilt weighed him down as he dragged himself to the elevator of Bushwell. Luckily Lewbert was knocked out at his desk, not even hearing Freddie enter the building. He was able to quietly make his way to his apartment without anyone stopping him.

That is until he actually walked into his apartment. He was immediately grasped by his mother in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm fine mom, get off of me!" Freddie shoved back gently until she let go.

She held onto his shoulders and looked at the bags under his eyes. "Oh dear…you didn't find her, did you?"

He silently shook his head and looked down.

"Oh Freddikins, no matter how much I may not like her, I know you care…and I am so sorry. Now go take a bath and get cleaned up. You look terrible." His mother was back to her normal self.

He sighed and walked away from his mom, closing the door to his bedroom. He picked up his phone, which he had been dialing all night and almost had a dead battery, and once again put in the number that his fingers had memorized at that point. As he brought the phone to his ear, he heard the sweet trickle of Sam's voice coming through the speaker. It had gone straight to her voicemail again.

He was fed up. He didn't even bother hitting end call; he just chucked his phone as hard as he could against a wall. Falling backwards onto his bed, he mumbled "Where the hell are you, Sam?"

After what seemed like forever, he finally sat up and went to take a shower. Not knowing where Sam was made the seconds trickle by like hours. Once in the shower he just let the scalding water fall onto his body. He just stood there and breathed in the steam from the hot water.

Suddenly, among all the steam and heat, an idea hit him. His eyes went wide in realization.

He knew where Sam was.

He immediately shut the water off and got dressed as quickly as he could. He shoved his shoes on violently and ran out of his bedroom.

He heard his mom try to yell for him as he made a run out of their apartment door, but he was too focused on finding Sam.

Instead of heading to the elevator he turned in the opposite direction, running down the hallway, making a sharp turn.

Finally he made it, the familiar window that held so much meaning to him.

Freddie walked up to it as quietly as he could and peaked out the window.

Sure enough, on the sunbathed fire escape was a blonde headed girl on a sleeping bag. The window was cracked, and she was singing softly.

"I'm not the one

I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

I'm not the one

I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

You better find somebody else to get a hold of yourself

I'm not the one

I'm not the one who wants to hurt you"

Her voice was quiet and slow. It sounded fragile. He cleared his throat and pushed the window open.

Sam lifted her head but didn't jump. "I was wondering if you were ever going to find me up here." She whispered sadly.

"Sam…" he sighed as he climbed his way through the window. "I was out looking for you all night."

She stood up and turned and saw his blood-shot eyes and the black circles under his eyes. "Look, Fredbag, why do you care?" Her attitude was extremely aggressive all of the sudden.

"Because I care about you, Sam." He stepped closer, reaching out to her, causing her to flinch away from him.

"Don't touch me." Sam whispered harshly.

"Come on Sam, hear me out." Freddie felt helpless.

"What could you possibly have to say? I am up here because I am better off alone, because everyone in my life thinks I am a complete failure." She turned and looked over the railing as a tear dropped down her face.

"You are not a complete failure." Freddie stepped over to the railing and leaned on it, but stayed far enough away from Sam that she didn't feel the need to move.

"Even you basically said I was…" she mumbled, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

Freddie sighed and turned to Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have said any of what I did, and if I could take it back, I would."

Sam turned on him. "But you can't, can you?" She stepped forward towards Freddie as her voice began to rise. Suddenly, before Freddie even knew what had happened, Sam slipped on her sleeping bag, went flying backwards, and hit the railing which sent her flying over the back of it.

The scream from her was blood curdling. She was holding onto the railing with one hand.

"HELP!" She was yelling, over and over again.

"SAM!" He ran to the railing and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her up. "Use your upper body strength, Puckett! You know you have it!"

She was still screaming at the top of her lungs, people on the sidewalk below staring up with wide eyes and pointing at the girl hanging off the railing.

Finally after pulling and tugging from both ends, Sam was able to be hoisted up.

Freddie grabbed Sam around the waist as she put her arms around his shoulders and pulled her up back over the railing. Instead of letting go though, she just held onto him. He let her hang on to him. It was silent for a full minute where Sam and Freddie just held each other. Sam shook in his arms after a moment, and he realized all too fast that she was truly crying.

Finally she pulled away and looked up at Freddie. "I know what it feels like now."

Freddie looked confused, but Sam continued.

"I know what it feels like to be emotionally torn down, and also to know what it feels like to know that I may never be able to apologize for it…" she was slightly incoherent, but Freddie understood exactly what she was saying.

He grabbed her and pulled her back in, so that she was leaning into his chest.

"I am so so sorry for everything I have ever done to you." She mumbled into his chest.

"Sam, it's all right. We will get through this." He whispered, brushing his fingers through her hair.

She looked up at him as he looked down at her, their faces merely inches apart. "Freddie, I'm scared…" she admitted.

"Me too, Sam, me too." He leaned down and kissed her forehead as she placed her head into the crook of his neck.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! And again, I will try to update sooner this time. **


End file.
